sangos decision
by lil-sweet-adorable-angel
Summary: at the seen miroku is dead
1. Default Chapter

SANGO'S DECISION.................  
  
The suspect left leaving a decaying body right on the road.that body had belonged to miroku.  
  
sango was being flushed with tears on her cheeks as she saw police picking up her beloved miroku's body away.  
  
unfortunetly she and kagome were the only ones who witnessed miroku's death .sango couldnt believe that this was happening.....  
  
her only love dead and with all she had planned....getting married....having children ...but all those dreams were over since now   
  
miroku was dead.as soon as she came home with kagome sango ran up to her room crying nonstop.  
  
''whats with her?''inuyasha asked being a tad concerned.''um ...well..uh....'' kagome didnt know where to start with this story.  
  
sango came down the stairs.''he's dead! miroku`s dead! '' she came closer to everyone.''i want them to catch him! who ever killed  
  
miroku! he shall pay!!!'' sango picked up the phone dialed 911 and screamed to the operator,'' catch him! kill him!! now!!!!'' ''um may i help you....."   
  
''catch that murderer!''sango screamed at the top of her lungs.she suddenly dropped the phone and ran up stairs continuing crying  
  
nonstop.  
  
sango grabbed a picture of her and miroku together.holding it tight close to her chest.''i will kill the man who has done the same to u....  
  
i promise.''sango whispered to her self.  
  
down stairs........  
  
''well what do u mean he's dead? that cant happen ,i mean he is miroku.'' inuyasha said.  
  
''shhhhh...sango is in massive pain so lighten up on the word dead and the name miroku!''  
  
''but thats not fair!'' shippo pouted,''who would wanna kill miroku?''  
  
everyone looked at each other ............  
  
''naraku! ''they all said.  
  
chapter 2.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
''but he lives no where near the city!'' kagome said dramaticly,''it's impossible!''  
  
''nothings impossible......especially for naraku.''shippo told her.''dont worry,we'll get him!''inuyasha said with  
  
total confidence.  
  
sango,still in her room,cried herself to sleep.she had a strange dream.  
  
in her dream she was running and running to a hole.she reached the hole and then saw a lovely forest,  
  
and there stood miroku...........  
  
chapter three.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
''mi..miroku?'' sango asked ,''is that u?''.''yes it is.....i was able to reach u in ur dreams..and what i have to say is serious.''  
  
''well what is it?'' sango asked.''most of u r believing that naraku is behind this, but he isnt.''miroku started.  
  
''really,well then who is it?''sango asked.''dantojan'' miroku told her.  
  
''who?'' ''dantojan, he is the one responsible of my death .....and plans to be responsible of urs.''he said.  
  
''believe that dantojan is real and that naraku well..... helped me and tell everyone to believe in the redoskin jewel.''  
  
miroku said.''the wah?''sango asked.  
  
sango was now awake...but couldnt believe what just happened.she rushed down stairs.  
  
''everyone listen! miroku was able to reach me in my dreams!'' sango shouted.  
  
''he was? but how?''  
  
kagome asked.  
  
he cant its impossible!'' inuyasha doubted.  
  
''listen miroku said to believe that a starnger named dantojan killed him and naraku helped him and.....''  
  
''WHAT NARAKU HAS NO INTEREST IN HELPING MIROKU!THEY WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER!" inuyasha interrupted.  
  
''inuyasha u have no proof what so ever..........just listen.''kagome insisted.''whatever.''inuyasha pouted.  
  
''as i was sayin to also believe in a stone called the redoskin jewel.''she said.  
  
''a jewel?''kagome asked.thats all i need another jewel to make my life more complicated.she thought.  
  
''hopefully that jewel isnt in shards rite?''kagome said nervously.''well i woke up before i could find out  
  
anything about the jewel.''sango said.''well hurry and go back to sleep!''inuyasha yelled.  
  
''inuyasha were just gonna have to wait in the morning to see wat miroku said to her''  
  
kagome said tryin to calm him down.  
  
it was already night time and sango felt extremely sleepy.she quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
again she saw miroku.''we need to learn more about the redoskin jewel.''sango said imidietly.  
  
miroku looked at her.''im dead and i can contact u in ur dreams and i dont get a hi?!''  
  
''hi miroku''sango said laughing.''its great to see u smile again since im dead.''he said.  
  
''ok the jewel is possed by u since dantojan tried killing me he'll try killing u just 4 that jewel.''  
  
chapter 4*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
''but whats so important that he had to kill u?''sango asked.''the jewel can do anything u ask it to do and he plans to become imortal'' 


	2. it startsnow

SANGO'S DECISION.................  
  
The suspect left leaving a decaying body right on the road.that body had belonged to miroku.  
  
sango was being flushed with tears on her cheeks as she saw police picking up her beloved miroku's body away.  
  
unfortunetly she and kagome were the only ones who witnessed miroku's death .sango couldnt believe that this was happening.....  
  
her only love dead and with all she had planned....getting married....having children ...but all those dreams were over since now   
  
miroku was dead.as soon as she came home with kagome sango ran up to her room crying nonstop.  
  
''whats with her?''inuyasha asked being a tad concerned.''um ...well..uh....'' kagome didnt know where to start with this story.  
  
sango came down the stairs.''he's dead! miroku`s dead! '' she came closer to everyone.''i want them to catch him! who ever killed  
  
miroku! he shall pay!!!'' sango picked up the phone dialed 911 and screamed to the operator,'' catch him! kill him!! now!!!!'' ''um may i help you....."   
  
''catch that murderer!''sango screamed at the top of her lungs.she suddenly dropped the phone and ran up stairs continuing crying  
  
nonstop.  
  
sango grabbed a picture of her and miroku together.holding it tight close to her chest.''i will kill the man who has done the same to u....  
  
i promise.''sango whispered to her self.  
  
down stairs........  
  
''well what do u mean he's dead? that cant happen ,i mean he is miroku.'' inuyasha said.  
  
''shhhhh...sango is in massive pain so lighten up on the word dead and the name miroku!''  
  
''but thats not fair!'' shippo pouted,''who would wanna kill miroku?''  
  
everyone looked at each other ............  
  
''naraku! ''they all said.  
  
chapter 2.........................................................................................................................................................  
  
''but he lives no where near the city!'' kagome said dramaticly,''it's impossible!''  
  
''nothings impossible......especially for naraku.''shippo told her.''dont worry,we'll get him!''inuyasha said with  
  
total confidence.  
  
sango,still in her room,cried herself to sleep.she had a strange dream.  
  
in her dream she was running and running to a hole.she reached the hole and then saw a lovely forest,  
  
and there stood miroku...........  
  
chapter three.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
''mi..miroku?'' sango asked ,''is that u?''.''yes it is.....i was able to reach u in ur dreams..and what i have to say is serious.''  
  
''well what is it?'' sango asked.''most of u r believing that naraku is behind this, but he isnt.''miroku started.  
  
''really,well then who is it?''sango asked.''dantojan'' miroku told her.  
  
''who?'' ''dantojan, he is the one responsible of my death .....and plans to be responsible of urs.''he said.  
  
''believe that dantojan is real and that naraku well..... helped me and tell everyone to believe in the redoskin jewel.''  
  
miroku said.''the wah?''sango asked.  
  
sango was now awake...but couldnt believe what just happened.she rushed down stairs.  
  
''everyone listen! miroku was able to reach me in my dreams!'' sango shouted.  
  
''he was? but how?''  
  
kagome asked.  
  
he cant its impossible!'' inuyasha doubted.  
  
''listen miroku said to believe that a starnger named dantojan killed him and naraku helped him and.....''  
  
''WHAT NARAKU HAS NO INTEREST IN HELPING MIROKU!THEY WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER!" inuyasha interrupted.  
  
''inuyasha u have no proof what so ever..........just listen.''kagome insisted.''whatever.''inuyasha pouted.  
  
''as i was sayin to also believe in a stone called the redoskin jewel.''she said.  
  
''a jewel?''kagome asked.thats all i need another jewel to make my life more complicated.she thought.  
  
''hopefully that jewel isnt in shards rite?''kagome said nervously.''well i woke up before i could find out  
  
anything about the jewel.''sango said.''well hurry and go back to sleep!''inuyasha yelled.  
  
''inuyasha were just gonna have to wait in the morning to see wat miroku said to her''  
  
kagome said tryin to calm him down.  
  
it was already night time and sango felt extremely sleepy.she quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
again she saw miroku.''we need to learn more about the redoskin jewel.''sango said imidietly.  
  
miroku looked at her.''im dead and i can contact u in ur dreams and i dont get a hi?!''  
  
''hi miroku''sango said laughing.''its great to see u smile again since im dead.''he said.  
  
''ok the jewel is possed by u since dantojan tried killing me he'll try killing u just 4 that jewel.''  
  
chapter 4*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
''but whats so important that he had to kill u?''sango asked.''the jewel can do anything u ask it to do and he plans to become imortal.''Miroku said.  
  
******************************************************************************************this is where most readers had finished reading!*************************************  
  
"That bastard!Does he have to kill u just for some jewel!"Sango said in a mad fit."I know you're upset,"Miroku said while holding Sango tight   
  
in his arms,"but be strong,I know you can do this."He said ,while a tear slided down his cheek.I know i can do this,Sango thought,  
  
for Miroku."Take this to remeber me by."Miroku said smiling,while putin a beutiful beeded neckclace on Sango's neck.  
  
That morning Sango woke up still remebering her dream about miroku.She went down stairs.  
  
"Good morning Sango,.....what a nice necklace,where did u get it from?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku gave it to me in my dreams........he also told me about the redoskin jewel."Sango said.  
  
"Well i aint got all day!"Inuyasha getting even more concerened."At least let her eat some breakfast."  
  
Kagome told Inuyasha."But........"He started."Sit boy!Sit!Sit!Sit!"Kagome was continuesly yelling to Inuyasha,  
  
while shippo continuesly laughed."You really need to work on your people skills Inuyasha!"Shippo laughed.  
  
After everyone had eaten breakfast,Sango was ready to tell everyone the big news.  
  
"Imortal?!" Shippo asked in disbelief."Dantojan...........hmmmmmmmmmm........doesnt that mean slaughter,in japenese  
  
(it aint the real word though)Kagome wondered."Probably."Inuyasha said certain."Well, he also says the stone is inside  
  
of me,since dantojan wanted to kill him."Sango said."Well hopefuly Miroku has more information,on how we can beat this guy."  
  
Kagome said.  
  
"Lady Kaogme,i actually do."It sounded like Miroku ,but where was he?"Miroku?"Kaogme asked.  
  
"Im now allowed to contact all of you ,so listen carefully."Miroku told them."all of your weapons,are now to be in stronger  
  
conditions."He said as all of the gang`s brand new weapons were floating down,im proved as ever."Be careful with   
  
these weapons,there not like they use to be,especially yours Inuyasha,the sword has increased power dramatically,so dont   
  
toy with it."Miroku said strictly."Hey since when do i toy,Im ur average fighting machine!"Inuyasha said being extremely  
  
braggy about it.*********hey i know i didnt write i will next time***************** 


End file.
